


Go away or I'll set you on fire

by shamelesssmut



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gideon interrupts, Hot Sex, Leonard and Sara friendship, Leonard does most of the talking, Leonard hates it, Leonard needs time to figure things out, M/M, Mick doesn't really want to talk about what happen, Sara knows everything, Sex, mad Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there somethin' you want?" Mick asked as he sat up on the bed and looked at Leonard.</p><p>Leonard sighed and closed the door. "For you to stop giving me that look?" he pulled the chair that was next to Mick's bed and sat down.</p><p>"What look?" Mick asked as he put his book down and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>"The 'I'm mad at you' look." Leonard said and leaned against the chair.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Mick is pissed off at Leonard but Len actually needs some time to figure out why exactly his partner in crime is mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go away or I'll set you on fire

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys like it because I had a lot of fun writing that. So if you like it please leave some kudos and comments. Enjoy!

Leonard walked in Mick's room without knocking, just like he usually did and tilted his head to the side as he looked at Mick, laying on the bed, reading a book. "You're reading?" he asked, raising an eyebrow a bit.

"You're saying it like I'm some dumbass who can't read." Mick murmured as he looked at Len over his book.

Leonard shrugged a bit. "I'm not saying that you can't read. Just that you choose not to." he said.

"Is there somethin' you want?" Mick asked as he sat up on the bed and looked at Leonard.

Leonard sighed and closed the door. "For you to stop giving me that look?" he pulled the chair that was next to Mick's bed and sat down.

"What look?" Mick asked as he put his book down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The 'I'm mad at you' look." Leonard said and leaned against the chair.

"Well I'm mad at you. You can't just do whatever you want ,Len. You can't risk your life like it means nothing." Mick murmured.

"I don't risk my life like it means nothing. I just had to make sure that you're okay." Leonard said as he leaned forward in his chair, putting his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah? So you decided that knocking me out is the best way to do so?" Mick raised an eyebrow.

"Come on. You can't seriously be mad at me for knocking you out. It's not the first time we've knocked each other off or something like that." Leonard said.

"I'm not mad at you for knocking me out. If it was that I'd have kicked your ass." Mick snorted.

"I'd like to see you try." Leonard teased but then sighed when Mick didn't really react. "Okay. Then why are you mad at me exactly?" he asked.

"For risking your stupid life!" Mick said loudly, eyes fixed on Leonard. "You think that this is okay? You could have died. We thought that you were dead!"

Leonard sighed and was just about to say something when Gideon spoke. "Mister Rory, Captain Hunter is requiring yours and Mister Snart's presence."

"Right now?" Leonard grumbled, not really wanting to leave now when Mick was finally talking to him. He was "back" from the dead as Sara teased him for about a week and ever since then Mick was barely talking to him. Mostly when Leonard walked in the room Mick would just leave or go in the far end of it and do something. Every time Leonard tried talking to him Mick would answer his questions with only yes or no if that's possible and if he had to explain something he'd just use two or three words and then leave as soon as possible.

"Yes, Mister Snart. Right now. I've good a lead onVandal Savage and Captain Hunter wants to talk to all of you." Gideon said, bringing Len back to reality.

He was about to tell Gideon to inform the others that Mick and he would take some time when Mick got up and left the room.

Leonard sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I hate it when he's mad." he murmured and got up. He put his hands in the pockets of his parka and went after Mick.

 

Leonard walked back to his room when the so called meeting was over. He wasn't even sure what they were talking about on it. He just knew that Rip talked a lot. He wasn't paying attention because he couldn't stop thinking about evrything that had happened. He knew Mick his whole life and they rarely had any fights. However when they did Mick was usually mad at him for a day or two and then evrything was back to normal. But that wasn't the case now and Leonard was getting frustrated with it. Almost dying was annoying enough. The fact that his best friend, his partner in crime was ignoring him just made him more annoyed.

Leonard sat up when someone knocked on the door. A part of him hoped that it'd be Mick coming back to continue their conversation from earlier but he knew better. "Come in." he called out.

Sara smiled a bit as she opened the door and looked at him. "Hey. It's time for dinner." she said.

Leonard nodded. "Thanks but I'll skip it." he said. He didn't feel like sitting across from Mick on the table and watch how his friend paid zero attention to him and talked to Ray or Sara. They were the only people Mick actually liked.When he thought about it probably Sara was the only one he liked. He liked how easily he could scare Ray so that doesn't exactly count as liking. He could tolerate the others but he didn't like them. Maybe Kendra and Jax weren't so bad in his opinion. Rip usually annoyed him and the Proffesor talked 'too science-y' like Mick said.

"Come on. You've to get something to eat." Sara said as she went to sit on the edge of the bed. She wasn't so bad actually. At first Len didn't really liked her much but then he found out that she can be a great friend. So she was the person he liked most on the ship. After Mick, of course.

"I'm not hungry, Sara." he sighed and laid back down.

Sara rolled her eyes a bit. "You're both so stubborn. If you keep doing that I'll just tell Gideon to lock you up in a room and you'll stay there until you actually talk to each other." 

"We already talked." Leonard said as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah?" Sara raised an eyebrow. "And?" 

"And he's mad." Leonard shrugged.

"I already knew that. What happened?" Sara asked as she crossed her legs on the bed and looked at him.

Leonard sighed and opened his eyes to look at her. "He's mad at me for risking my life or something like that. I don't know...Gideon interrupted us." he murmured.

"Then you need to talk again." Sara said and then snorted quietly. "Of course, that he's mad at you for almost dying. What did you think was the reason?"

"You're saying it like it's obvious." Leonard said and sat up next to Sara "I don't know, knocking him out?" he tried.

Sara snorted again. "Sure because you don't do that all the time. Both of you." she said and shook her head. "You're both so stupid some times." she sighed.

"Hey!" Leonard frowned as he looked at her.

"Don't hey me, Snart. You love him. He loves you. But no. You can't just get together and save us all the trouble of watching him storm around the place and you sulking about it." 

"I don't sulk." Leonard said as he looked at the wall.

"Mhm, sure you don't. You two just need to stop doing that and get together." Sara said.

Leonard looked at her again. "He doesn't love me, Sara. And I don't...I don't love him. We're just partners. In crime. Nothing more." he explained.

Sara chucked quietly as she got up. "You paused." she said.

Leonard frowned a bit as he looked at her. "Huh?"

"You paused. When you were saying that you don't love him." Sara said as she walked to the door. "You two should really talk about that. You should tell him how you feel. Don't lose your chance with him. If you do it I swear you'd be the most stupid person I know." she said as she opened the door.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Leonard said as he watched her.

Sara smiled softly at him. "Just think about what I said, okay?" she said and left the room.

Leonard groaned and laid back down on the bed. He closed his eyes and sighed. Sara's words couldn't get out of his head even if he wanted to forget them. It was ridiculous. Mick was his partner and he knew him his whole life but that was it. Mick didn't love him that way. Even thought Leonard did. He loved him. But that's something only he and Lisa knew. Or so he had thought. Looks like Sara knew that too. He sat there a couple of minutes until he decided that he could actually use some dinner. The morning he had just a cup of coffee nand a cookie that the Professor had made. And he had skipped lunch so some food was actually a good idea.

 

He sat down across from Mick and smiled a bit when Sara smiled at him. 

"Glad that you joined us, Mister Snart." The Professor said and Len nodded as he filled his plate with some food.

Leonard looked at Mick and bit his lip a bit. Mick was listening to something Jax was saying. Len didn't even try to pay attention to what he was saying. he missed the times Mick was listening to what he has to say. Usually Mick agreed on almost everything Len had to say. That's maybe why they worked so god together on pulling up heists. Len was the brain, always coming up with plan A, B, C and sometimes maybe even Z. And Mick was the muscles, he was always ready to set something on fire or punch someone in the face if he had to.  
Lately things were different. After he had come back it looked like when Mick was forced to sit in the meetings with the others and Len came up with a plan or some idea Mick was always against it. It was seriously starting to annoy him. He just wanted to get off the stupid ship and go rob a bank or something. That always calmed him down. But he was pretty sure that if they came to this he'd have to do it alone. He doubted that Mick would really want to be his partner. 

Leonard shook his head a bit. Sara was right for one thing. He and Mick had to talk.

He didn't really paid attention to any of the conversation, too wrapeped up in the memories of the good old times when they were in Central and the only problem was The Flash chasing them around. That wasn't even a real problem. He found it fun. Pulling up heists was always a fun thing but having The Flash trying to stop you made everything even better.

Leonard was pulled out of his thought when he heard his name. He blinked and looked at Hunter, raising an eyebrow. "Huh?" he asked.

"I asked if there's something wrong with your food. For ten minutes you're pushing it around the plate." Rip said as he gestured with his fork to Leonard's plate.

Leonard blinked again and looked down at his plate. "Oh, no. The food is fine." he said and set his fork down. "I just had enough." he shrugged.

Martin looked ar him and tilted his head to the side. "Are you feeling okay, Mister Snart? Maybe you should let Gideon check on you again."

"I can assure you, Professor Stein that Mister Snart is in perfect health." Gideon said.

"I can assure you that myself." Leonard said, looking at the Professor.

"I'm sure that he just needs some time." Ray said as he looked at Leonard. "After all he almost died. It's normal to need time to get back on track and everything." he said.

Mick looked at Ray, fire in his eyes. "Shut it, Haircut." he growled at him and got up. He pushed his chair back, knocking it off its leg. The chair fell back with a loud thud but Mick was already walking toward the door.

Ray blinked a bit. "What did I say?" he asked, looking around confused.

Leonard shook his head and got up, quickly following Mick.

"Don't follow me, Snart." Mick growled quietly, not turning around

"You can't tell me what to do, Mick." Leonard said as he hurried up a bit to catch up with Mick. "So you're back to snapping at people for nothing." he smirked.

Mick looked at him and gritted his teeth together for a moment. "Go away or I'll set you on fire." he said.

Leonard laughed quietly. "Nice. That may work on Palmer but it wouldn't work on me and you know it." he said.

Mick snarled at him and walked in his room. "I'm serious, Snart." 

"Considering that you're using my last name I can figure out that much. But we need to talk and we're going to do it now." Leonard said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Your timing is just as awful as always." Mick grumbled and looked at him. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes focused on Len. "Fine. Go ahead. Talk." he said.

Leonard sighed as he looked up at him. "Having a conversation includes both sides." he said.

"You said that you want to talk. Not have a conversation." Mick pointed out.

Leonard rolled his eyes a bit. Mick was such a kid sometimes. "Fine." he said and shifted a bit on the bed to get more comfortable.

"I'm sorry, Mick." Leonard said quietly and smiled a bit at the surprise easily recognizable on Mick's face. He wasn't the kind of person that apologized. Ever. But maybe it was a time to finally grow up and get over it. "I really am. I was just trying to help, Mick. And you can't really be mad at me when you were about to do the same thing." he said.

"Ya can't tell me not to be mad." Mick snorted but even he knew that he was about to do the same thing so it was a bit unfair to be mad at Len for it.

Leonard rolled his eyes a bit. "You know that I'm right. You were going to do the same. So I had no choice than to knock you out." 

"Actually you had. Not knock me out and let me do what I wanted to." Mick said.

Leonard nodded a bit. "Yeah. Only that wasn't a option. I couldn't just stay there and do nothing...I can't lose you. Mick." he whispered.

"And you think I can?" Mick raised an eyebrow at him.

Leonard got up and walked to him. "I'm right here, Mick. I'm not going anywhere." he said.

"Yeah. Now you aren't. But you could have died." Mick murmured and it was then that Leonard finally realised that Mick wasn't mad at him for risking his life, he was scared that Len could have died and left him. So he wrapped his arms around Mick and pulled him close against his chest. "I'm not going anywhere, Mick." he whispered.

Mick quickly wrapped his arms around his body and took a deep breath as he buried his face against Leonard's chest. "You better not be going anywhere. Otherwise I'll find you and this time I'll kick your ass, Lenny." he said.

Leonard laughed quietly as he rubbed on Mick's back gently. "Got it, Mick." he said and bit his lip a bit when Mick pulled away and looked at him. They were so close that he could feel the other's breath on his face and all he wanted was to lean forward and kiss him. So that's what he did. He was tired of holding back. He loved Mick for ages and it was frustrating to stay away from him so he leaned and kissed him softly on the lips. He gasped quietly in surprise when Mick quickly deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue in Len's mouth and exploring it hungrily.

"Mick?" Leonard panted against his lips when they finally parted to get some air.

"Hmm?" Mick smirked as he started kissing Leonard's jaw and neck slowly.

"What are you doing?" Len asked even as he tilted his head to the side, letting Mick suck a bruise on his neck.

"What does it looks like I'm doing, smartass?" Mick asked as he pulled away and looked at Len. "Take that stupid parka off." he grumbled, pushing at the parka.

"It's not stupid. It's actually pretty nice." Leonard protested as he took the parka off.

"Yeah. Yeah. So nice and all." Mick rolled his eyes, running his hands under Len's shirt and up his chest, smirking as Len arched his back in the touch. "You're always wearing these stupid clothes. So many stupid clothes." he murmured.

"I'm Captain Cold. I can't walk around wearing shorts." Leonard said and groaned quietly as Mick bit on his pulse point. 

"I wouldn't mind." He shugged and pulled Len's shirt off.

Leonard helped him take his shirt off and threw it on the floor. "I don't think that it's fair for me to be half naked when you're fully dressed." he said.

"You can always do something about it." Mick smirked and pulled his shirt off.

Leonard hummed and ran his eyes over Mick's chest.

Mick rolled his eyes."You're like a kid in a candy shop. Just put your hands on me." he said and took Len's hands, pulling them toward his chest.

Leonard chuckled quietly and ran his hands over Mick's chest. "I take it you're not mad at me anymore." he said.

Mick shrugged a bit, a small smile on his face. "I'll think about it. Maybe you should convince me not to be." he said.

Leonard licked his lips as he ran his hands over Mick's stomach and stopped on the belt loops. He pushed his fingers in and used pulled Mick toward the bed. He sat down and looked up at Mick as he unzipped Mick's pants and let them fall down. Obviously Mick wanted him too and he had dreamed about having sex with the man for ages so he wasn't about to waste time. 

Mick looked down at Leonard and chucked quietly as he saw Len's eyes go a bit wide when he saw that the other wasn't wearing underwear.

"Going commando, huh, Mick?" Leonard smirked up at him before he wrapped his hand around Mick's half hard cock and leaned to lick the head.

Mick grunted at the feeling and put a hand on Len's shoulder to hold himself up. Something was telling him it was going to be the best thing in his life.

Leonard hummed and quickly wrapped his lips around the head and sucked slowly as he stroked the rest of Mick's cock, slowly. Mick was bigger than he had thought and he couldn't wait to get him in himself. He couldn't also wait to get in Mick but that would be a fun for another time. 

He was getting eager to get him in so after a minute or so of licking and sucking he pulled away and looked up at Mick. "How about you get in me? And some other time I can get in you?" he smirked.

Mick licked his lips and groaned as he leaned down to kiss Leonard hungrily. "That mouth of yours." he murmured against his lips and pulled away.

Leonard chuckled and got up to kick his jeans and underwear off before he moved back to the bed. "Lube?" he raised an eyebrow at Mick.

Mick smirked as he moved on top of the other and pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer of the nightstand.

"Naughty." Leonard smirked as he watched Mick lube his fingers.

Mick rolled his eyes a bit and leaned to kiss Len hungrily as he slowly pushed a finger in his.

Leonard grumbled a bit, glad that Mick was taking it slow because he needed some time to get used to the feeling. It has been a while since he had bottomed. However, soon he was pushing back on three of Mick's fingers, moaning for more.

Mick smirked and pulled his fingers out. "Say please, Lenny." he teased as he positioned himself, sucking on Leonard's earlobe.

"Please, Mick." Leonard groaned as he wrapped his legs around Mick's waist and tried to get him to push in him.

A deep moan left Leonard's lips as Mick pushed in one quick motion. 

"Don't you dare stop now." Len groaned when Mick didn't move after that.

"Im just giving you time to adjust, Lenny. I'm rather big." Mick said as he sucked on the spot right behind Len's ear.

"You don't have to tell me that. I have eyes. And I'm okay. I'll be more than okay if you start moving." Leonard groaned and rolled his hips a bit.

"As you say." Mick groaned quietly and started moving at first slow but then he was moving more firmly, more deeply, almost pulling out of Len before he slammed back in.

Leonard was a moaning mess, his back arching off the bed, nails digging in Mick's back, leaving hot red trails down his body.

Mick leaned to kiss Len hungrily and then looked at his eyes, pupils blown with pleasure. "Lenny, I'm close. Cum with me." he whispered, panting quietly.

Leonard gasped and nodded. H arched his back high off the bed when Mick leaned to suck a nipple in his mouth.

"Mick!" he cried out, cumming all over their bodies.

"Lenny." Mick moaned on his own when he thrusted deeper in Len and started cumming.

Leonard was sure that was the best night of his life and hummed when Mick pulled out of him slowly and went to the bathroom to get them a towel to clean his body.

"That was...wow." he whispered as he looked up at Mick.

Mick nodded and leaned to kiss him softly. "Yes, it was." he smiled and went back to the bathroom to put away the towel.

He smiled when he came back and saw Len curled under the covers.

"I'm sleeping here tonight." Len said as he looked at the other.

Mick smiled and nodded as he went to lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around Len and pulled him closer. "Good idea." he said and kissed his forehead.

Leonard kissed Mick's neck gently and then closed his eyes. "Night, Mick. I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too, Lenny." Mick whispered as he closed his own eyes.

Leonard fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
